The present invention relates generally to playpens and more particularly, is directed to a playpen that can be converted to a dressing and changing table for an infant.
Foldable playpens of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,525 and 4,811,437, as well as the foldable playpen disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07-868,452, the entire disclosures of all of the above being incorporated herein by reference, are well known in the art. Such playpens can be folded into a small space for easy storage and transport and are therefore convenient items for use by mothers on the move.
However, although such playpens are collapsible for easy and compact transportation, it stills remains inconvenient to dress a baby and/or change a baby's diaper outside of the home. As a result, parents generally dress and/or change a baby's garments on top of a bed, table or the like which does not have the safety necessary for the baby, for example, in the event that the parent becomes distracted by an unexpected incident, the baby is left in a dangerous situation.